Steve's Fears
by Ofelia
Summary: Mark remembers when Steve was going to get his four year old booster and he runs away.


"Steve's Fears"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my story.  
Summary: Mark remembers when Steve was going to get his four year old booster and he runs away.  
Rated: G  
  
**********  
Steve slowly climbed out of bed. He didn't feel very good. He ached all over and his legs hurt to move. Steve knew he was running a high fever but he didn't want to tell his dad. His dad would insist in checking him out or even worse take him to the hospital. He hated the hospital, especially as a young child. All he remembered when he was little was getting shots for many different reasons and always having to be held down by his mom or dad in order to receive them. All for his own good they would tell him. But Steve knew that they hurt and always made him feel miserable afterwards. As he grew older, Steve would never tell his parents that he was sick. But somehow they would always find out and he would end up at the doctors getting a shot. It didn't help matters that his own father was a doctor.  
  
**********  
Mark heard Steve moving around downstairs and he knew Steve had been avoiding him lately. That could only mean one thing. Steve was sick and he did not want him to find out. So Mark headed downstairs to check on Steve to make sure he was okay. He heard Steve in the bathroom vomiting and he walked to the door and looked in. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh hi dad," Steve said trying to hide his pain. "I'm fine. Just a little upset stomach. That's all."  
  
"Steve, you are not fine," answered Mark firmly as he reached over to feel Steve's forehead. "You're running a high fever and I can tell by your face that you are in pain. What other symptoms do you have?"  
  
"Dad, I'm fine..." But before he could continue, Steve began coughing uncontrollably.  
  
Mark guided his son back to his bed and quickly went upstairs to get his medical bag.  
  
While his dad went to get his medical bag, Steve stopped coughing and once again tried to get up.  
  
"Steve what do you think you are doing? Get back into bed. You are not going anywhere," said Mark sternly.  
  
"But dad," argued Steve. "I'm going to be late for work and there is a lead I have to follow on this important case." And by the time he finished talking Steve began to cough again.  
  
"That case and work are going to have to wait," Mark said as he took out the thermometer out of his bag and stuck in Steve's mouth when he finished coughing. "You're not going anywhere?"  
  
Steve reached for the thermometer to pull it out so he could continue to argue with his dad.  
  
"Don't you dare," said Mark sternly.  
  
Steve left the thermometer in his mouth and looked at his dad disgustedly. Steve knew that he had lost the battle. He was going to get a check up whether he liked it or not.  
  
Mark took out his stethoscope and began to listen to Steve's chest. He heard a lot of whizzing and congestion. He also noticed that Steve was sweating and his breathing was rapid and had shortness of breath. The thermometer beeped and Mark pulled it out. The temperature read 102.  
  
"You are going to the hospital," said Mark firmly. "I think you are coming down with pneumonia and we need to do certain tests to be certain."  
  
"But dad, I'm not that sick," argued Steve. "All I need is to stay home and rest and I can do that here."  
  
"Are you finished?" asked Mark with his hands folded across his chest.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve disgustedly. He knew that it was no good arguing with his dad because he always lost.  
  
"Good," answered Mark. "Now I want you dressed in five minutes to leave for the hospital."  
  
*********  
  
Once Steve was settled in his hospital room, Mark watched his son fall a sleep. He knew that Steve didn't like hospitals and even worse hated shots. But with his fever so high and to fight off infection a shot was mostly likely needed. But before Mark would tell Steve about the shot, he wanted to wait on the rest of Steve's test results to come back and confirm that it was pneumonia.  
  
As he continued to watch his son, Mark remembered when Steve was four and was going to receive a booster shot. Steve had been so scared that he ran away from his mom and him at the hospital and was missing for several hours before they finally found him. He also remembered how angry Steve became with him after he had given Steve that shot.  
  
"Steve are you ready to visit daddy at the hospital and have lunch with him?" asked his mother.  
  
"Yeah mommy. Let's go." Little Steve answered and ran to the car to get in.  
  
When they got to the hospital and to Mark's office, Steve went running in to greet his dad. "Hi daddy," and he gave his dad a hug.  
  
"Hi Steve. How is my big boy today?" asked Mark as he picked him up.  
  
"Fine daddy," answered Steve. "Let's go eat. I'm real hungry."  
  
"Okay Steve," he said laughing. Then he turned to his wife, Katherine. "Hi honey," and he gave her a kiss.  
  
Katherine returned the kiss and said, "Hi honey," and then she whispered into Mark's ear. "Steve doesn't know about the shot."  
  
Steve overheard his mother and he began kicking and screaming. "Let me go! I don't want a shot!"  
  
Mark tried to hold on to his son but Steve managed to wiggle free. He took off running out the door and down the corridor away from his parents.  
  
Mark and Katherine chased Steve down the corridor but Steve managed to run into the elevator that just opened. The elevator doors closed just as Mark and Katherine arrived.  
  
Steve began pushing all the buttons to the elevator hoping it would lead him out of the hospital and away from his shot. When the elevator finally stopped and opened, Steve ran out but soon stopped when he didn't see any door that would lead him outside and away from his shot. He began to cry. "I want to go home."  
  
Nurse Eve Sanders heard someone crying and turned to see who it was. She saw Steve standing against the wall crying and she walked towards him.  
  
"Hi my name is Eve. Is there something wrong? Are you lost, young man?" she asked gently but with concern.  
  
"No. I want to go home," Steve cried.  
  
"Well tell me your name and maybe we can find your mommy or your daddy. Then you can go home," said Eve gently.  
  
Steve heard the words mommy and daddy and he knew that they wanted to give him a shot. "No I won't tell you my name. I don't want a shot," and he took off running again down the corridor, away from Eve.  
  
"Wait come back," shouted Eve. "I want to help you." But Steve didn't hear, he was running down the corridor to get away from her. Eve went back to the nurse's station to report the incident to security.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile Mark and Katherine were going crazy looking for Steve. They finally headed back towards Mark's office.  
  
Katherine began crying. "Mark, we need to find him. Where can he be?"  
  
"Shsh honey, it will be okay," said Mark trying to calm his wife down. "We'll find him. He can't go too far. Let me call Security."  
  
Mark picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Mark Sloan. Please connect me to Security immediately."  
  
"Security," answered Security guard Daniel Thomas.  
  
"This is Dr. Mark Sloan," and he went on to explain about Steve's disappearance and he also gave him Steve's description. "I want to be told as soon as they find him or spot him, immediately."  
  
"Yes sir, Dr. Sloan," answered Daniel. "We all ready have a report of a loss child on the second floor and I was going to go investigate. I will let you know what I turn up."  
  
After he hung up the phone, Mark turned to his wife. "Security had just gotten a report on a lost child on the second floor and I am going to go see if that was Steve," he said anxiously.  
  
"No Mark, please stay here with me. They will call us when they find or spot him. I don't want to be by myself," and Katherine started to cry again.  
  
"Okay honey," and Mark hugged his wife as his own tears began to fall down his face.  
  
**********  
  
Steve saw an opened door. He quietly went in and saw it was filled with blankets and sheets. Steve closed the door ( almost ) and yawned. He was tired and sleepy after all that running, so he grabbed a few blankets and went to the corner to lay down. Steve covered himself with the blankets and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
After almost an hour of searching for Steve, Security guard Daniel Thomas noticed a door that was partially opened. He went in to investigate and spotted Steve lying in the corner, waking up.  
  
"Hey there, young man. Your name doesn't happen to be Steve Sloan, does it?" asked Daniel as he walked towards Steve. "Your parents are very worried about you."  
  
Steve saw the man with a beard coming towards him and he began to move away in the other direction.  
  
"It's all right, I am not going to hurt you," said Daniel gently. "I'm just going to take you to your mommy and daddy." Daniel reached down to pick him up, when Steve bit him on the hand. Daniel hurried up and let go of Steve.  
  
"I'm not going with you," yelled Steve angrily. "I don't want a shot," and he took off running out of the room and down the corridor once again.  
  
Daniel began to chase Steve down the corridor and calling on his walkie talkie to block all exits.  
  
Steve managed to allude Daniel by running into a room and hiding behind the door.  
  
**********  
  
After loosing Steve, Daniel pulled out his phone to report to Mark.  
  
"I've spotted your son," said Daniel. "But when I tried to pick him up, your son bit me and took off running again. That is when I lost him. We have all the exits covered so he can't get out of the hospital."  
  
"I will be right down to help you look for him," answered Mark anxiously. "And Daniel, I'm sorry that my son bit you but thank you for keeping me informed."  
  
Mark turned to his wife. "Security has spotted Steve again but when he went to pick him up, Steve bit the security guard and that is when he lost him again. I am going to go look for him myself. He must be so scared and maybe hearing my voice, Steve will come running to me."  
  
"Mark hurry up and find him and bring him back to me safely. Please," Katherine cried.  
  
"I will," and Mark left to find his son.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" asked an angry old man lying on the bed.  
  
Steve looked at the old man and began to cry. He didn't know what to do next.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I'm not going to hurt you," said the old man more gently. "My name is Eric Gilmore and what is yours?"  
  
Steve stopped crying and stared at Eric for a few minutes. He finally said in a soft voice, "Steve Sloan."  
  
"Well Steve Sloan come over here to my bed and tell me why you are hiding in my room," said Eric softly.  
  
Steve slowly walked over to the bed and Eric picked him up and put him on the bed next to him. Steve didn't say anything but looked at the tray of food on the nearby stand.  
  
Eric saw Steve staring at the food. "Are you hungry?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Steve smiled and nodded his head yes.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, reach up their and take what you want," said Eric laughing.  
  
Steve picked up the Jell-O and began to eat it.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me why you are hiding in my room?" asked Eric gently.  
  
"I don't want a shot," answered Steve. "I want to go home."  
  
"Who wants to give you a shot?" asked Eric.  
  
"My mommy and daddy," answered Steve as he finished his Jell-O.  
  
Eric took the dish from Steve and put it back on the tray. He reached for the meatloaf and began to feed it to Steve. Then he asked, "Is your daddy a doctor?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve as he wiped his mouth with his hand.  
  
Eric picked up a napkin and began to clean Steve's face. "Why don't you want a shot, Steve?"  
  
"Because they hurt and I don't like shots," answered Steve. "I want to go home." As he took another bite.  
  
"But the shots are to help you from getting sick," responded Eric gently.  
  
"No shots. No shots. They hurt," Steve shook his head angrily.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Calm down. I'm not going to give you a shot," answered Eric softly. "But we do need to let your mommy and daddy know where you are at. They must be very worried that something has happened to you. What do you say? Shall we go find your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"No because daddy will give me a shot and I don't want one," answered Steve emphatically.  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" asked Eric gently. "Because if you want to go home, your mommy and your daddy are going to have to take you home."  
  
"I don't know," Steve cried. "I don't want a shot."  
  
Eric held him before he continued. "Listen the doctor is going to come see me soon and I am going to get a shot too. But I am also scared. Can you hold my hand while they give the shot?"  
  
Steve thought a minute. "Okay," he answered slowly.  
  
"Then I will hold your hand while they give you, your shot," said Eric smiling at Steve.  
  
"But I don't want a shot," cried Steve.  
  
"I know you don't and neither do I but we both have to be strong and brave," answered Eric gently. "What do you say? Are you ready for that shot?"  
  
"Okay but I want you to hold me," answered Steve softly. He was still very scared.  
  
"I will," Eric answered smiling as he finished feeding Steve and wiped Steve's face clean with the napkin. He then got up out of bed and picked Steve up and walked to the door.  
  
**********  
  
As they walked out of Eric's room, Mark spotted Steve in Eric's arms. "Steve," he screamed with joy.  
  
Everybody turned to see what all the commotion was about and then began to clap as father and son were reunited, including Daniel and Eve.  
  
Mark ran over to them and grabbed Steve from Eric's arms. He held Steve tightly and began to kiss him on the face. "Where have you been? Mommy and daddy have been so worried about you!"  
  
Steve was too worried about the shot. "Daddy, I don't want a shot. Please don't give me a shot. Eric please don't let my daddy give me a shot."  
  
"It's all right Steve," said his dad. "Let's not worry about the shot right now." Then he turned to Eric. "Eric, thank you for finding and taking care of my son." Mark shook hands with Eric gratefully.   
  
"It was no trouble at all," answered Eric. "He just happened to run into my room. Eric then turned to Steve. "Remember Steve, you promised to hold my hand while the doctor here gives me a shot."  
  
"Is my daddy, your doctor?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Yes," answered Eric laughing. "Now are you still going to hold my hand while your daddy gives me my shot?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve. "But I don't want a shot, Eric. Please don't let daddy give me a shot."  
  
"Steve remember what we talked about in the room," answered Eric. "We both are scared but we promised each other that we were going to be brave and strong when your daddy gives us our shots. Also you promised me that I could hold you while your daddy gave you, your shot. Are you ready?"  
  
"No Eric, I changed my mind. I don't want a shot," Steve cried. "Please don't let daddy give me a shot."  
  
"Steve, it's all right. Don't worry about the shot," said his dad trying to calm him down. "Let's go see your mom. She is so worried about you." Steve, Mark, and Eric walked towards the elevator to Mark's office.  
  
**********  
  
When Katherine saw Mark holding Steve as they came in, she ran over to Mark and grabbed Steve away from him. "Where have you been?" she asked as she kissed his face and held him tightly. "Mommy and daddy have been so worried about you. Don't you ever run away from mommy and daddy again. Mommy loves you," and she began to kiss his face again.  
  
"Katherine this is Eric Gilmore," said Mark pointing to Eric. "He is the one that found Steve for us."  
  
"Actually it was Steve who found me," said Eric. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Sloan," and he shook hands with her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gilmore and thank you for bringing Steve back to us," Katherine said gratefully.  
  
"Call me Eric," he said. "And your welcome."  
  
Just then Eve and Daniel came in.  
  
"We have a surprise for Steve," said Daniel as Eve brought out a bear from behind her back and handed it to Steve.  
  
"What do you say, Steve," said his mom.  
  
"Thank you," said Steve shyly.  
  
"Steve there is something you need to tell Daniel about what you did to him earlier today," said his dad firmly.  
  
Steve looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry that I bit you on the hand," he said.  
  
"That's okay and I hope you enjoy your new bear," Daniel said with a smile. With that Daniel and Eve left the room.  
  
Mark looked at Katherine and pointed to his watch without saying a word.  
  
Katherine nodded in agreement.  
  
"Eric, I believe it's time for your shot," said Mark as he closed the door to his office.  
  
"I don't know, Mark. I'm real scared. I don't know if I am up for it," said Eric acting real scared.  
  
"Eric would it help if a big boy held your hand while I gave you the shot?" asked Mark showing some concern.  
  
"I think it would," he answered. "How about it Steve, will you hold my hand so I won't be so scared?"  
  
Steve looked at Eric. "Okay," he answered slowly.  
  
Katherine put Steve down and he walked slowly to Eric and held his hand. They walked together to a chair where Eric sat down but Steve still held tightly to Eric's hand.  
  
Mark came with the needle ready to go. Steve looked at the needle with big eyes and he took off running to his mother.  
  
"I don't want a shot," he cried.  
  
"Steve, hey I thought you were going to hold my hand," said Eric pretending to cry.  
  
Steve looked at Eric in surprise. He wiped his own tears and slowly walked back to Eric and held his hand tightly.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Mark then gave Eric his shot on his arm.  
  
"Thank you Steve for holding my hand," said Eric. "Now let me hold you while your daddy gives you, your shot."  
  
"No, I don't want a shot," Steve cried. "Eric don't let daddy give me a shot."  
  
"Steve let me tell you something," said Eric gently as he picked up Steve and put him on his lap. "I know you are scared about getting the shot but I know you are a big brave boy." Then he took Steve's bear. "Steve do you want to see me get a shot too?" asked the bear in a rough voice. "I'm not afraid, like Eric here."  
  
Steve laughed at the bear. "Okay," he answered. So Mark got a needle for bear and was going to give bear his shot.  
  
"No I don't want a shot. Steve please don't let your daddy give me a shot," begged the bear in a scared voice.   
  
"It's all right bear," answered a brave Steve. "Here watch me get a shot. It won't hurt but a little bit." Then Mark gave Steve his shot.   
  
Steve screamed, "OWOW! It hurts Eric. It hurts," Steve cried as he rubbed his leg.  
  
"Steve, I know it hurts but it will go away." Then Eric brought out his wallet and pulled out a special sticker. It read, "I love you," in a shape of a heart. Then Eric wrote, "To my special friend, Steve, who held my hand while I got a shot," and then he signed his name. Eric read it and gave it to Steve.  
  
Steve stopped crying and gave Eric a hug. "I love you too," Steve said with a teary smile. "And thank you for holding me."   
  
"Your welcome," answered Eric as he returned the hug. "I want you to visit me in the hospital but with your mommy or daddy and not by yourself. And remember no more running away," as he gave Steve one last hug.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he returned the hug. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go rest now or your daddy might decide to give me another shot," said Eric laughing. "And I certainly don't want another shot." Then he handed Steve back to his mom.   
  
"Thank you Eric for helping us find Steve and also for helping us give him his shot," said Mark as he shook hands with Eric.  
  
"No problem. Steve is a great boy and he reminds me of one of my own grandchildren," answered Eric smiling. "Well I better get going."  
  
"Bye Eric," Steve said as he rubbed his leg.  
  
"Bye Steve," Eric answered as he walked out of the office.  
  
**********  
  
Steve began to moan and groan in his sleep. Mark got up to check on Steve and saw that he was all right for the moment. As Mark continued to watch Steve, he remembered how angry Steve became with him after he had given Steve the shot. He was not looking forward into telling Steve that he needed another shot. The results had come back and they confirmed that he had pneumonia and Steve never took shots without a fight.   
  
**********  
  
As soon as Eric left the room, Steve began to cry. "Mommy, my leg hurts."  
  
"Shsh it will stop hurting soon," answered his mother as she comforted Steve. "Let me see that special heart sticker that Eric gave you?"  
  
Steve showed his mom the heart saying, "See mommy. It says Eric loves me and thank you for holding my hand."  
  
"Yes it does," his mother answered with a big smile on her face. Then she gave Steve a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Steve, may I see the special heart sticker that Eric gave you?" asked his dad.  
  
"No daddy," Steve answered angrily. "You gave me a shot and you made my leg hurt," and he hid the heart behind his back. "I'm mad at you."  
  
"Steve, daddy is sorry about the shot and I'm sorry that your leg hurts but daddy loves you," Mark answered as he tried to pick up Steve from his mother.  
  
"No," Steve cried. "I want mommy to hold me, not you," and he held on tightly to his mom's neck.  
  
"Steve, daddy said he was sorry," said his mother gently. "Why don't you let him hold you?"  
  
"No mommy. I'm mad at daddy. I want to go home," Steve cried.  
  
"Steve how about we go get something to eat? We can go anywhere you want. How about it?" asked his dad with a smile.  
  
"No daddy. I already ate," Steve said angrily. "I want to go home."  
  
"Mark, maybe I should just take him home," said Katherine gently.  
  
"Okay," answered Mark. "I will be home in a few hours." Mark gave his wife a kiss and then he kissed Steve on his head.  
  
"No daddy. No kisses. I'm mad at you," cried Steve and he put his hand on his head and wiped the kiss away.  
  
"Steve look at me," said Mark as he gently picked up Steve's face to face him. "I know that you are mad at me but I love you very much," and he gave Steve another kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No daddy. I don't want you to kiss me," cried Steve and again he wiped the kiss away.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. Maybe when you get home Steve will have forgotten that he is mad at you," said Katherine in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Maybe your right," answered Mark sadly. He hated for Steve to be upset with him. "I will buy him something special when I get off work," he said to himself as he watched his wife and son leave.  
  
**********  
  
After work Mark went to the toy store and picked out a racing car with a racetrack for Steve. He walked into his house all excited about giving Steve his present.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home," said Mark as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey," answered Katherine and gave Mark a kiss. "How was the rest of your day?"  
  
"Uneventful," Mark answered. "I couldn't stop thinking about Steve. How is he?"  
  
"Steve is playing in his room and he still cries that his leg hurts him," answered Katherine. "And Mark, Steve still says that he is mad at you for giving him the shot."  
  
"Great! Let me go and talk to him," answered Mark with a big sigh. "Maybe Steve will change his mind when he sees what I bought him."  
  
"Good luck," said Katherine with a smile.  
  
Mark walked upstairs to Steve's room. He opened the door slowly and looked in.   
  
Steve was playing on the floor with his new bear when he saw his dad coming into his room. "Get out daddy," he began to yell. "I'm still mad at you," and he tried to go under his bed away from his dad.  
  
"Whoa young man, I think we need to have a talk," and Mark tried to sit Steve in his lap.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to you. I'm mad at you," and he continued to struggle with his dad to get off his lap.  
  
"Shsh Steve, it's okay," and he started to sing to Steve a soft and gentle song to try to calm him down. It worked, Steve stopped struggling and began to listen to his father's song.  
  
After Mark finished his song, he turned to his son. "Steve, I'm sorry about the shot but it is too help you from getting sick. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, it hurts daddy. My leg hurts and you made my leg hurt. I'm still mad at you," he said angrily.  
  
"Steve, I'm sorry that your leg hurts. Let me rub and move your leg. It will make your leg feel better." Mark began to rub and move Steve's leg.  
  
"Stop daddy. You're hurting my leg," and Steve began to cry.  
  
"But Steve the more we keep rubbing and moving your leg, it will feel better. It won't be sore anymore," explained Mark. He continued to rub and move Steve's leg.  
  
"No daddy, it hurts," cried Steve and he jumped off Mark's lap and ran out the door to find his mom.  
  
His mom caught him on the stairway. "What's wrong Steve?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Daddy gave me a shot and now my leg hurts," and he began to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"Shsh it will be okay," Katherine said as she comforted her son.  
  
"Daddy's mean. I hate him," and Steve continued to cry.  
  
"Steve that's not nice to say. Your daddy loves you. He's sorry about the shot. He even brought you a present to make you feel better. Do you want to see it?" his mother asked gently.  
  
"No!" Steve cried.  
  
Mark had gone into the bathroom and came out with some medicine. "Here Steve, take this. It will make your leg feel better and it will make your leg quit hurting," said Mark sadly.  
  
Steve looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. "It's yucky medicine. I don't want any," and he put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"No Steve, this is the one you like. Here take a look," and he showed Steve the medicine.  
  
Steve looked at it and slowly opened his mouth. Mark gave Steve the medicine and went to pick him up.  
  
"No, I want mommy to hold me. Not you. You made my leg hurt," and he turned away from his dad.  
  
Mark was very hurt and disappointed. He couldn't stand for Steve to be mad at him.   
  
"Steve look at me," said his mother firmly after seeing Mark's hurt look. "You're making daddy feel real sad. He said he was sorry about giving you the shot and making your leg hurt. Daddy gave you some medicine so your leg would feel better. He even brought you a present. I think you need to tell daddy that you are sorry and give him a hug."  
  
Steve looked at his mom and then at his dad. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm not mad at you anymore. I love you," and Steve gave his dad a hug.  
  
"I love you too, Steve. Now do you want to go downstairs and see what your present is?" asked Mark happily.  
  
"Let's go daddy," and he jumped into his dad's arms.  
  
**********  
  
Mark smiled at the memory. Then an idea came to him on how to tell Steve about his shot. He looked in the stand by Steve's bed and found the necessary items that he needed. Mark got to work.  
  
**********  
  
When Steve finally woke up, he saw his dad staring down at him.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Mark.  
  
"Lousy," answered Steve. "Did the results of the tests come back yet?"  
  
"Yes, they did," answered Mark. "You have pneumonia and Steve you need a shot."   
  
Steve's face froze. He hated shots more than anything and he was not about to hold still for one. "No way dad. I'm not going to let you give me a shot," and he started to get out of bed.  
  
"Steve get back into bed," and he gently but firmly put his hands on Steve's shoulders and pushed him back on the bed.  
  
"But dad..." started Steve.  
  
"Wait," said Mark interrupting Steve. "Let me show you something first."  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
Mark went to the stand and opened the drawer and pulled out a special red heart with the words, "I LOVE YOU, SON! Please Take The Shot! For Me!" and his dad had signed the card. Mark handed the card to Steve.   
  
Tears came to Steve's eyes. He remembered his special heart sticker that he received long ago. With a teary voice Steve answered, "Okay dad. You can give me the shot," and he reached over and gave his dad a hug. "Thank you for my heart. I LOVE YOU, DAD!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, SON!" said Mark with a big smile on his face.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
19  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
